


Integration

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn tried to find his place outside the First Order and into the Resistance. Poe wished he could be there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Integration

Poe had planned for Finn to move to his quarters for a long time ago. Even when Finn was still in a coma, if he was honest with himself (he had never doubted that Finn would make it through). He had made his point to the doctors and to the general Organa: the pilot’s quarters were the closest to the hospital, so he could easily take him there for his check-ups and any additional therapy he would need. With Rey and Chewbacca gone, Poe was the only familiar face Finn knew outside of the First Order, so perhaps he would feel more at ease with him around.

He didn’t tell the general that he felt obligated towards Finn. Managing to fight back the mind control the First Order used on his troops was already an incredible feat, and Poe would have forgiven him if he had chosen to run away. Yet Finn had taken it upon himself, with the help of Rey, to return the star map to the Resistance, and without hesitation he had jumped back into the action to save his new friend, even if it meant fighting against an experienced Force User at the risk of his life. Poe thought he was one of the bravest and most devoted person he ever knew, and he had known quite a lot of war heroes in his life. There hadn’t been anything Poe would have liked more than spending time with Finn and watching him appreciate his newfound freedom in the Resistance.

The aftermath of the destruction of the Republic’s cities and of the Starkiller base got in the way. Independent governments from all corners of the galaxy wanted to ally themselves with the Resistance. The general Organa was spending a lot of time away from the D’Qar base to negotiate the terms of these military alliances, and Poe’s squadron would be enlisted to escort her. There had been a sudden influx of volunteers, and many of them wanted to fly Starfighters. The most experimented pilots were now also doubling as instructors.  
Poe would have the occasional half-day off, and he was desperately trying to catch up on Finn. If Finn was going to the hospital for a physiotherapy session, Poe would dismiss and bring Finn at the hospital himself, keep him some company there and then bring him back to his quarters. Finn loved to talk. Finn would sometimes interrupt himself, asking Poe if he wasn’t bothering him. He explained that back in the First Order, they always managed to find them duties that could keep them from speaking to each other, so it felt incredible to him to be able to talk about anything to anyone. Poe assured him that he wasn’t bothering him at all.

Poe loved to listen to Finn. Finn was always smiling whenever he was talking, and his interest and passion for his current subject was showing through his voice. There didn’t seem to be a subject Finn wasn’t passionate about. If Poe had to classify, he would say Finn favorite’s subject was Rey, as there would always be little stars in his eyes when he talked about her. To Finn she was the most amazing person the world: a skilled fighter and pilot, determined, intelligent and brave, and soon to be the most amazing Jedi Knight since Luke Skywalker. By osmosis Poe was beginning to be fond of her, too, and was disappointed he hadn’t the chance to know her all that much before she left. It would be a lie to say he didn’t feel a slight pinch in his chest whenever Finn showed his admiration for her.

Finn was still bedridden most of the time, so he had taken up to reading. Poe could swore he would be done with the Resistance’s entire virtual library in a matter of weeks. Finn seemed especially interested by books about history and geography. He printed out pictures of ancient cities and Jedi temples he liked, and Poe would stick them to the wall for him whenever he had some time. “When I was in the First Order, we learned almost nothing about planets” Finn explained to Poe one evening, looking at a map of the galaxy. For once, Poe had escaped early from a lesson and was back to his room before Finn was asleep. Finn was feeling well enough that he could sit down at the table and stand up for a few moments. “We were never going to fly anything so there was no use to know where they were. And the planets were just described as what the environment was like. Desert. Forest. Ocean. Swamp. The biomes themselves were just neutral descriptions of what it would be, and what its advantages and disadvantages for an infantry soldier would be”. Finn sighed. “But it’s really so much more than that. I didn’t really know there were so many different species, that they all had their own language and culture, and a very long history behind each of them.” He gestured towards the wall with the pictures hung on it. “Just look at all of these old places!”

“I’m going to take you to these places someday” Poe said with a smile. Finn’s eyes widened and a large smile blossomed on his face. “But how? With the war and all…”

“Well, the war is going to end at some point”. Poe winked at Finn. “Rey is going to come back, kick Kylo Ren’s ass while we defeat the First Order, and then we’ll be free to do whatever we want.” He leaned over the table and took Finn’s holo-reader. “So which one do you want to see first?”

They spent part of the night making traveling plans, figuring how long it would take to see everything, finding the shortest routes and figuring out costs. Poe would have gladly spent the night looking at Finn laughing and telling him all the stories he read about this planet and that stellar system, but he was dead tired and fell asleep at some point, waking up three hours later, his head on his unfinished report for the general Organa about the new T-87 X-Wing she had planned to introduce the new recruits to, and that he was supposed to hand over in the morning. He noticed that his shoulders were covered with a thick blanket, and felt his chest warm up. He smiled at Finn, asleep in his bed, and got back to his report in a hurry.

Poe’s day was horrible. He could barely fly straight during his patrol, his report was probably unusable and he would have to produce quickly another one, and he almost lost his nerves on some hothead who thought it was more interesting to do barrel rolls than to learn to fly in formation. It was just a bad time, he thought. Everything was coming together at once, and everyone had a lot of on their plates, but they’d pull through. Just a little more time. Meanwhile, he had to keep focusing on work. Which, much to his chagrin, meant no more late-night talk or afternoon walks around the base with Finn.  
Poe left before dawn and came back late in the evening, usually finding Finn asleep. On the few evenings he was at home early, it was usually with reports to fill about new Starfighter models on trial or the progress of his students. Finn was sitting at the table across of him, reading silently. Poe glanced from time to time at him. He felt deeply frustrated that he had to focus and not talk to him, because he knew both of them wouldn’t be able to stop for hours. Yet, somehow, being in the same room as Finn, being able to look at him, to study his face for a few seconds when he was deeply concentrated on what he was reading, it was… comforting. It wasn’t enough for him to not feel frustrated, but it was already something.

Before Poe realized it, Finn was back on his two legs. Had it been so long already? Or did Finn recover quicker than he had expected? Poe was overjoyed. He had already planned a little celebration when it would happen. He had spotted a little meadow one hour away by aircraft from the base. He remembered that he had planned to invite Snap and Jess and his other colleagues to celebrate, but if he was honest with himself, he now pictured only Finn and him, drinking and having fun for the evening, away from the Resistance. But first, there were the final exams for his students, and he also had to start thinking about forming the new squads, figuring out how to mix and match the different personalities so they could be as effective as possible in a fight. Then, if the Force willed it, the First Order would still be recovering and they all could relax a little.

One day, he was woken up by Finn’s hand grabbing his shoulder. Poe opened his eyes to see in the dim morning light, his friend already dressed and ready to go… somewhere.

“Good morning. What… what time is it?” Poe asked, frowning his eyebrows. Finn was unusually early.

“Thirty to six. The infantry troops morning run starts in fifteen minutes. I just wanted to say hello before leaving.”

Poe blinked a few times, trying to keep his eyes open. “I… Well that means you’re staying with us?”

“Yeah” Finn answered. “For now. Until Rey comes back, at least”.

Poe launched himself out of the bed and pulled Finn into a hug. “Buddy, I’m so happy you’re staying” Poe simply said after breaking the hug. He rested his hands on Finn’s arms. He could feel he had the biggest smile on his face. Finn was smiling too, but Poe could tell he was forcing himself a little. It worried him for a second, then told himself that he was normal that Finn would be nervous on his first day.  
“Well you better hurry up then! Sergeant Normo doesn’t tolerate lateness, even if you’re the guy who sabotaged the Starkiller base.” Poe declared with a wink, pushing back Finn gently.  
Finn nodded. “Have a nice day” he said, grabbed his bag and jumped out of the room.

“You’re going to do great!” yelled Poe in the hallway, but Finn was already out of view.

Poe saw Finn again that day by the X-Wing’s hangars. He was elbows-deep in the fuselage, hurrying up to finish tinkering the engine before the sun would set. BB-8 started making high-pitched beeps, stumbling into his master’s legs and nearly making him trip. Poe turned around to see Finn standing upright a few meters away from him. His shoulders were stiff and his fists clenched. Poe looked up at his friend’s face. Finn’s mouth was tense and he was carefully avoiding to look directly at Poe. BB-8 rolled up to him, emitting worried sounds along the way. Finn crouched down to him, smiling as well as he could.  
“Hey BB-8. It’s nothing, I’m fine, I just…” Finn turned away from the astromech and looked at the pilot. “I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. If I’m not bothering.” Finn said nervously. He was back at staring at nothing in particular.

Poe felt a ball appear in his throat. He replayed in his mind the short conversation they had in the morning, Finn’s uneasiness, and realized he had screwed up big time. He should have picked up on that, he told himself, dig further, not let him go alone like that.

He swallowed hard. “Sure thing.” He took a deep breath, forcing himself to smile. “But you sound like you had a pretty terrible day, so let’s do something fun before we get to the talking. Is that ok with you?”  
He held out his hand for Finn. His friend hesitated for a few seconds, before taking it.

“Come on, BB-8, let’s get out of there!” He yelled to the droid in his best cheerful tone, pulling Finn towards the other starfighters.

A two-seat modified X-Wing, that Poe used to teach the basics of flight to the new recruits, soared into the dusk. Poe flew full north, towards the mountain range. Poe went at a moderate speed, allowing them to enjoy the various shades of orange, red and purple the sky was turning into. The last rays of sunlight were hitting the snowy mountains, coloring them in a soft light pink.

“It’s very pretty” Finn simply said.

“I know, right?” Poe answered. He took the direction of the east, flying over the emerald green forest.

“I quit the infantry” Finn began after long minutes spent in silence.

Poe didn’t answer, focused on piloting. He didn’t want to interrupt his friend.

“It’s not that I was bad. I was actually pretty good. It’s just that…” Finn interrupted himself. He inspired and expired deeply, while Poe remained silent.

“When I escaped the First Order with you, I was afraid and I was angry.”

“They were going to brainwash you or something, right?” Poe remembered how disgusted he had been when Finn first told him his story, months ago, when he was still stuck in the hospital bed.

“Yeah. They called it reconditioning. Anyway… It was life or death. I was a traitor and I would get killed on sight. I had to kill them first if I wanted to survive. So I did. Then there was Rey too. I felt that if I had to kill an entire cruiser of Stormtroopers to save her, I would have done it. And… I had to save the Resistance too. You saved me, twice, and I owed you, and owed the Resistance by association. What I’m saying is that if I had to everything all over again, I’d do it without any remorse. I regret nothing.”

Finn was swallowing loudly. His seat was behind’s Poe, with his own set of flight commands for teaching purposes, and Poe couldn’t clearly see him without turning his head completely. Judging by Finn’s state,

maybe it was easier for Finn if he could talk without looking at him.  
“But now, something has changed” Poe said.

“Yeah, something has changed. I, I had a lot of time to think these past few months. The First Order would try to keep us from thinking as much as possible. We worked when we were not asleep.”

Another pause.

“Remember when you and the general Organa said that I was one case in a million? Well, what if there were several millions of us? And even if we weren’t? We were pawns. The First Order was all we knew. We believed in it because it was the only thing we learnt. If we didn’t believe in it, we tried our hardest to because everyone knew someone who got reconditioned. Knowing all that, knowing all they went through, all we went through, I don’t think I can do a job that is killing as many Stormtroopers as possible.” Finn slammed his hand on his thigh so loudly that Poe jumped in his seat.

“And yet it makes no sense! They are going to kill me if they ever see me again! As long as they are alive somewhere in the galaxy, they’ll keep on expanding and killing everyone in their way!”

Poe typed a few words to BB-8, asking him to launch the autopilot, then contorted himself in his seat. He reached out his arm to touch Finn’s shoulder. His friend was shaking, staring at his knees, arms stretched out and hands on his thighs.

“Finn. Finn. Buddy” Poe said softly. He could feel the ball in his throat grow bigger and bigger, threatening to choke him. It had been all his fault, if only he had been there more often for Finn, he could have opened up earlier to him and none of that would have happened. They could have had that discussion in Poe’s quarters where he could have held him tight against him instead of only being able to barely grab his friend’s shoulder.

“Nobody’s going to ask you to answer that dilemma today or tomorrow. Maybe it can’t be answered. You’re different from everyone else on this base. So yeah, some of us are willing to kill as many Stormtroopers as needed to destroy the First Order. We all have good reasons. Especially since they destroyed the Republic’s planets. And… you said to me that they made you wear your full uniform at all times unless you were in your individual quarters? So everyone would look the same and you’d feel more like one small, ordinary clog in a bigger machine? I think it worked on the Resistance, too. Most see Stormtroopers as… some sort of hive mind, devoid of personal thought and wired to obey to their superiors. But thanks to you, I know that it is not true, Finn. I can’t understand completely what you went through in the First Order, but I get why you might feel reluctant to kill them, even if they won’t be reluctant to kill you. I know it doesn’t make you disloyal towards the Resistance. Everyone helps out the Resistance in the way they can, and we all have a limit on how far we will go. General Organa lets everyone leave as freely as she lets them join. Your personal limit is that you don’t want to get out and kill Stormtroopers, unless you’re in a life-and-death situation.”

Under his hand, Poe felt Finn’s tremors diminish in frequency and intensity. He started rubbing the shoulder with his thumb, drawing small, deep circles on the muscle.

“What am I to do, then?” Finn said, not looking up from his knees. “I’m a soldier who cannot kill.”

“Who told you that you were a soldier?”

“This is what I’ve been trained for since forever. I am skilled in it.”

“I remember you told me that they made you do tests when you were kids, to see what your predispositions could be? How old would you say you were then?”

“I don’t really know”. Finn shrugged. “Maybe five or six? Why does it matter?”

“When I was five I thought Ewoks were baby Wookies. Never stopped to wonder why they didn’t even live on the same planet. No way would a kid that dumb have been picked as commanding anything as an adult.”

Finn emitted a low chuckle, and finally lifted his head, looking at the pilot. “It’s easy for you to say that, Poe.” There was a bit of defiance in his tone, and Poe was suddenly afraid he had made things worse.

“Why do you say that?”

“You learned how to pilot when you were a kid. You’re terrific at it.”

“Yes. And I also enjoy piloting, and I joined the New Republic, and then the Resistance, of my own will. If someone had ever tried to coerce me into it, I would have probably dropped everything.” Sure, he would have probably ended in the Resistance anyway, but that was beside the point he was trying to make.

“But what would you have done?”

“I’d have probably tried to flight cruise ships, driving rich people from all the galaxy to the popular vacation spots. It would be a good way to meet new people and discover the galaxy, I think. Then with all the money I would make, I would build my house on a planet like this one, with a nice garden to grow some food, maybe a few droid servants to take care of it, and no annoying neighbors.”

Finn was staring at him, incredulous.

“I know right?” Poe chuckled. “Jess looked at me like that when I told it to her. She said she expected me to become a famous racer in the Galactic Core.” He pated Finn’s shoulder. “Finn, you can do anything you want. There is plenty of opportunities in the Resistance, and a lot of them don’t include open combat. You were trained to become a soldier? No problem. You’ll just have to catch up a little. You will get all the time you need to make your decision. Whatever you choose to do, I’ll support you.”

A few lines appeared on Poe’s screen. The pilot turned his head towards it and smiled.

“Sorry, I and BB-8 will support you. So think about it for as long as you need, okay?”

Finn stood silent for a few seconds, then a smile blossomed on his face. “Okay. I’ll figure it out, I think. Thanks, Poe.”

“You’re welcome” he said, before seating back properly into his seat, regretfully removing his hand from Finn’s shoulder. He hoped his friend honestly felt a little better, now.  
BB-8 had driven them back to the base, and Poe re-activated the manual commands so he could land the aircraft.

“It really was my fault. I wasn’t there for you enough. You should have been able to talk to me, if you wanted to.”

“Not it wasn’t. You had important things to do.”

“You’re important, too.” Poe blurted out, words coming out of his mouths before he ever had time to think them through. It was good summary on how he felt, but he was taken aback by how passionate he sounded. “So, well, it’s going to change” Poe continued, flustered. “We have trained more pilots, which means less patrols for everyone. Soon they can help us teach new recruits, too. I’ll be able to take some rest, and spend more time with you.”

“Sounds good.”

Poe landed the aircraft next to his abandoned T-70. The night had fallen and this area of the base was deserted, pilots and crew alike probably off taking some rest before the final evaluation tomorrow. When Poe turned off the engine, the only light was coming from the moons above them. In the half-light, Finn seemed much more relaxed. He was staring intensely at him, a large smile on his face replacing the frown from earlier. Poe felt again the urge to wrap his arms around him, and this time he wasn’t in a position that kept him from doing so.

He had wanted Finn to feel better, hoped he would find solace in being held by someone, but Poe, if he was honest with himself, drew comfort from holding his friend. He guessed Finn had been surprised, as he stood still for a few seconds, then he wrapped his arms around Poe, a little above the waist. Poe pressed his cheek against Finn’s, his head resting on his friend’s shoulder.

“You’re so brave, Finn.” He whispered. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I know” Finn whispered back. Finn’s warm breath tickled his ear, and Poe felt a jolt of energy fly straight down to his heart. He held Finn tighter against him, and closed his eyes, trying to capture the sensation of Finn’s body heat, of Finn’s back under his hands.

“Poe, I can’t breathe” Finn whispered again, and Poe released him. The pilot was pretty satisfied that the sun has set, because his cheeks were burning. He took a step backward, trying to regain some composure. He could feel his heart beat in his chest like crazy.

“Finn, let’s spend the evening together.”

Finn looked at the TR-70. “Weren’t you fixing it when I spoke to you?” Poe shrugged.

“Nothing that can’t be done tomorrow!” He wrapped his arm around Finn’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s have some fun. Play some pazaak or get our asses beaten at Galactic Expansion by Snap, if he can come by.”  
Snap politely declined their invitation, as he had to make the final preparations for tomorrow, and reminded Poe that he should probably do the same as well instead of trying to poach him. Poe shrugged him off, and went to find his old pazaak game. He’d rather be alone with Finn, anyway. They played cards until late into the night, talking and laughing, until both of them could barely keep their eyes open.  
He didn’t even regret it the next morning, when he nearly overslept and was woken up by a panicked BB-8 and Finn.

He ran to the hangars as fast as he could, witnessed that he was probably the last one arrived, which wouldn’t be that big of a problem if he wasn’t the instructor in charge of the evaluation. Snap and Jess just glared at him, helmets on and ready to take off. He remembered in horror that he hadn’t finished his tinkering. Well, it wouldn’t keep his Starfighter from flying.

The first part of the day was dedicated to evaluate the pilots’ ability to fly alone and with each other. They all started with a series of various maneuvers, while Poe would fly ahead of them, doing each maneuver for them to repeat. They weren’t all that bad individually, assessed Poe when it was over. Back on the ground, he looked at a group of off-duty personnel who had gathered next to the X-Wings. A trio of girls waved at him, and Poe waved back with a smile. He was looking for Finn, but he was nowhere to be found.

Poe only spotted Finn after they had finished formation flying. He was on the ground among the audience, and was looking at his holo-reader. He wanted to reach out to him, but Snap pulled him back and dragged him to help load fake ammo into their X-Wings. The next test would put Snap and him against five students, shooting colored gel primers, red for him and Snap, and blue for the students. Poe didn’t go easy on them, multiplying the sharp turns and evasion maneuvers while shooting liberally. Snap and he managed to “shoot down” two of the students before getting hit in turn.

“Good job, everyone!” Poe yelled when everyone was back on the ground. You can take some rest now! We’ll announce the results tomorrow afternoon.” He removed his helmet and started walking towards Finn, who had apparently put his holo-reader in his bag and was now standing up.

“That was amazing” Finn said, a bright light in his eyes. Poe scratched the back of his neck. “It wasn’t that much.” He wrapped his arm around Finn’s shoulder and they walked towards the pilots’ quarter.

“You’re going to let your T-70 look like that?” Finn asked, gesturing over the blue patches on the Starfighter’s cockpit.

“Tomorrow morning” Poe answered with a sigh. “It’s not going to stain. I’ll just run some water over it, it won’t take long. I’m just too tired to do it now.”

He dropped on one of the cushions they used as seats as soon as he walked into their room, and let his head rest on the low table.

“I’m dead, Finn.”

“You will be dearly missed" he answered in a neutral tone. Poe opened one eye. Finn was back to his holo-reader. He watched him as Finn’s glance became more and more focused on what he was reading. Poe got up and walked to the other side of the table, kneeling next to Finn to look at what was on the reader.

It was a drawing of the human circulatory system.

“Are you studying medicine?” Poe asked, deeply interested, and not feeling tired at all anymore.

“… Kind of?” Finn answered shyly. “I went to the infirmary today. I asked… how I could do what they do. So they took me to see the head doctor, and he told me they could recruit me for nurse training if I wanted to. They also gave me several books to study so I could catch up.”

Poe gave his friend a small tap on his back. “Well, congratulations on your new career path, buddy!” He squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “It deserves a proper party, but I think we kind of overdid it yesterday.” He gazed into his friend’s eyes. Finn seemed really happy, and most important, at peace. There was a new determination in his eyes. That was definitely Finn’s best look, with that twinkle in the eyes and that big smile that warmed Poe’s heart in a way he wasn’t sure he completely understood yet.

“This is terrible news for the Starfighter Corps, though” Poe began.

“Why?” Finn asked, suddenly sounding worried.

“Because now their commander is going to get sick a lot.” Poe answered with a wink.

“I don’t get it” Finn said, frowning his eyebrows. “You are never sick.”

“Am I? I’m feeling weak already!” Poe said, letting himself fall to the floor and hitting the back of his head harder than he had hoped to.

“Poe! Are you okay?” Finn asked, dropping at his side, carefully putting his hands under Poe’s head. The pilot winced. “No. It hurt. I tried to make you my best I-have-a-fever-and-I-cannot-go-out-of-bed-impression and it backfired horribly.”

Finn was slowly massaging the back of Poe’s head with one hand, the other cupping his face to keep him from moving it.

“That’s what you get for lying” Finn said amusedly.

Poe closed his eyes, focused on the feelings of Finn’s fingers behind his head and over his face. It felt really, really nice, he decided, and he felt his heart’s pace quicken in his chest.  
“Were you ready to pretend that you were sick so you could hang out with me?” Finn whispered softly. His massages were becoming shallower and shallower, and from Poe’s point of view, seemed much more like pats than anything therapeutic. Not that they didn’t help in their own way to ease the pain.

Poe opened one eye. Finn’s face was now much closer to his. “Yes” he said, his voice low and hoarse and for the second time in two days, he was surprised at how he sounded.  
“You’d probably have gotten into trouble if you did that.” Finn’s voice was also lower than usual, his breath more shallow, and Poe felt a burst of energy run across his body and straight to his cock.

“Worth it” Poe said defiantly, out of breath.

Finn closed the space between their faces and pressed his lips over his.

He removed them almost immediately. Poe opened his eyes. Finn was right over him, worried. “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t know what I was thinking.” The pilot reached his hand to touch Finn’s cheek. “Don’t be. I liked it. I want you to do it again. Do you want to?” His hand slid from Finn’s cheek to his neck.

“Yes” he said after a few seconds of gazing into Poe's eyes, before kissing him again, more assuredly this time. Poe opened his mouth, letting Finn deepening the kiss. His friend was careful and slow at first, content with only using his lips. He progressively got bolder and bolder, and when Poe teased him a little with his tongue, Finn responded to him with enthusiasm. He hooked one leg over Poe’s still lying body, getting at a better angle, allowing himself to deepen the kiss a little more. Finn had placed one hand flat on Poe’s chest, pining on the floor, and Poe loved it. He felt his cock harden, desperate for friction. He arched his back, his bulge making contact with Finn’s equally hard one. Finn pulled out and gasped, surprised. He removed himself from his position on top of Poe, and Poe took the opportunity to sit up. He reached out to kiss him again, softly, while stroking his face with one hand.

“Going too fast?” Poe asked, sounding out Finn’s expression.

“No” he answered, shaking his head vigorously. Poe smiled and kissed him once more, deeper this time. He let his hand drop to Finn’s neck, the other one placed over Finn’s heart. Finn pulled him closer, one arm around Poe’s waist and the other back to stroking his friend’s black curls. Poe stopped kissing Finn, and instead aimed lower, right under the left side of Finn’s jaw. He carefully stuck out his tongue, licking here and there, listening to Finn’s breath at the same time. He kissed his friend’s skin, then started sucking slowly. Finn gasped loudly, and seemed out of breath. He kept on sucking, a little harder each time, then bared his teeth and pressed the tip of them against his skin. He felt Finn’s whole body tense up against his, then Finn breathed out loudly. Poe moved his head and looked down at Finn’s bulge. A wet patch was starting to spread on his pants.

Finn looked at Poe, horrified. “I-I just… I’m sorry!” he blurted out. “I’ll just, I’ll just go clean it up” He jumped on his feet and locked himself into the bathroom. Poe let himself cool down, focused on taking deepbreaths, feeling his arousal diminish. He sat on the edge of his bed.

“Come here” he said to Finn when he got out of the bathroom with new trousers. Finn sat down next to him. Poe took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Was it the first time you ever, well, got hard?” Poe asked, his voice soft.

“Not really. It happened when I was in the First Order too. Usually when I would wake up. Sometimes when I was under the shower. They told us not to think much about. They called it a parasitic physiological reaction.” Finn smiled. “But I guess it’s something completely different here.”

“You guessed right” Poe answered. He smiled back at his friend, and leaned over him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Sorry for my freak-out, earlier”

“Don’t be” Poe murmured, his face still close to Finn.

“It was… it was amazing. You were amazing. I mean I never felt… whatever that was. But it was amazing. It just felt… so great.”

“And we are just getting started” Poe said with a grin, before kissing him again.

There were still things Finn needed to learn about life outside of The First Order, after all, and for this one, Poe was decided to be there with Finn for every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading my fic! English is not my first language and I have not written fic in a long time. Please, if you spot any mistakes of any kind, feel free to inform me in the comments so I can edit and improve my work! Thanks in advance!


End file.
